jumpgateevofandomcom-20200222-history
Jargon A-C
A AFK: Common abbreviation for "away from keyboard". Aman: Shorthand for Amananth. May refer to the station, the area of space, or products made by the Amananthii. Ammo: Ships using ammunition based guns. Artefact: (artifact, "arty", "artie"). artied: Commonly a ship using a high proportion of artefact equipment, but may be applied to a ship equipped with just one artefact. ATM: Abbreviation for at the moment. B Baby Eater: (Baby Bits, and things in a similar vein). Reference to Octavians and their alleged dietary requirements. ban: (banned, ban stick). Suspension of the player's account for some period of time, normally for some kind of breach of rules. BBL: Abbreviation for "be back later". Later normally implies sometime later in the same day. Beta: Relating to a pre-release version of Jumpgate. Big game flux: Very powerful classes of flux normally hunted with the aim of power levelling. Also see fluxing. Black Market: 1. Production, movement and/or sale of an item of equipment directly to a pilot or squad. The equipment is not readily available at the station the trade is being made. 2. Brokered equipment which is consequently not insured. Blue: Generally, a reference to sol. BRB: Abbreviation for "be right back", often used when preparing to reconnect. Bug: (bugged, buggy). 1. Repeatable software failure, normally due to poor coding or testing. Bugs vary from the serious and fatal (such as a crash to desktop), through the exploitable, to bugs that are so obscure most pilots regard them as intentional features, to the bugs that aren't bugs at all. 2. Unintentional new feature cynical. Bump: 1. To collide with another ship, particularly on docking, causing a change in vector which can sometimes be fatal. This can occur accidentally or intentionally. 2. To collide with any objective in space in a non-fatal way, as in "I bumped the roid while mining". 3. To move a forum thread back to the top of the board by adding a new content-free post. C camper: (camping). See also Tube Camper and Gate Camper. Cap: 1. Shorthand for capacitor, an equipment classification. 2. Shorthand for Capital Ship. CC: CC stands for 'CopyCopy'. To reply to comment in the affirmative, or more commonly to acknowledge receiving & understanding a order issued. circle: 1. Common combat technique involving rotating round a foe whilst keeping the foe in a position where they can be shot, with the aim of eventually reducing their v to zero. Often used against ammo ships since it makes it harder for them to return fire. 2. Any circling maneuvre. civ: Flying with a Civilian registry (pertains to JGC). civ rip: (cived). To rip a civ pilot. Normally there is some justification for the rip, but it may take the pilot unawares and cause diplomatic problems. Contrast to PvP, pod and grief. cloak: (de-cloak). The apparent ability of certain ships disappear from the radar and then suddenly re-appear, often due to staying within close proximity to an asteroid. comm: 1. Shorthand for the chat interface and system. From communications. 2. Commod. commod Shorthand for commodity, materials sold on markets, commonly for use in production, but not equipped to ships. Core: A casual term for the factional Core station of a pilot, as in "All done here. Heading back to Core." Multi-factional squads would use the term to describe their adopted home station. Core stations include Quantar Core Station, Solrain Core Station and Octavius Core Station. cruise: Refers to a ship's velocity when applying full throttle on a straight course, as in "this ranger has a v550 cruise". CTD: Abbreviation for crash to desktop, normally due to a technical fault or bug. ---- *D-F *G-I *J-L *M-O *P-R *S-U *V-Z Sources http://www.capsu.org/jumpgate/jargon.html Category:Jargon